The surfacing panels of the present invention have been developed particularly to provide a new decorative surface for existing acoustical tile or panel systems such as where the tiles or panels, because of age have become soiled by heat, light and dust as well as other contaminants circulating in the ceiling area such as at air conditioning outlets and inlets or where the acoustical units have become damaged in use over a prolonged period.